Hoshizora Miyuki
Miyuki Hoshizora is a Character in Smile Mew Mew. She is Mew Happy and she's the group leader. Whenever she is happy, she is fond of saying, "Ultra-Happy!!" Appearance Miyuki has dark pink medium-length hair worn in cone-shaped buns at the side of her head, which would go just down shoulder length when worn down, held by yellow bows. Her bangs are split into three sections, the center made from one thick piece with a cowlick. She has thin forelocks that are chin-length. Her eyes match her hair color. Her school uniform is worn normally, paired with a pink tie. Her casual clothes consist of wearing a pale pink long-sleeved shirt with a two-layered miniskirt, one layer pale pink, the secondary a dark pink pleat with darker lining. She pairs this with a fuchsia vest with a pale yellow collar, pink shoes with white toe, sole, and laces and a pale pink cuff, and white stockings with a pink ring inches from the top. During summer, however, she switches to a pale pink frilly piece with fuchsia lining and a ribbon tied around the chest, with white fabric on the shoulders. There are also ruffled layers of fabric that stick out from the bottom. This is paired with fuchsia mules and pale blue denim Capri with ruffled cuff and a tiny bow on the side. As Mew Happy she looks like Cure Happy but with a Mew pendant choker and Mew pads. Her Mew Mark a Pink Heart with wings is on her chest Personality Miyuki is a bright, kindhearted, and energetic girl who loves fairy tales. She is always happy and optimistic, making her seem very naive and innocent. Simple things such as eating cake can make her happy, and she is fond of using the phrase "Ultra happy!" to show her joy. In contrast, when things do not go her way, she shows her disappointment by saying "Ha~ppu~ppu". However, Miyuki stated she was a very timid and shy girl who was not good with others in the past until Tae, her grandmother, gave her a mirror to tell her to always put a smile on her face, and an encounter with a mysterious girl will result in her becoming who she is now. She is also extremely unreserved, openly asking Akane and Yayoi to become Mew Mews with her. She often openly proclaims her love for her friends, announcing that she really likes Reika in episode 5 and Negai in episode 6. Miyuki likes to play-pretend, and was thus extremely excited to become a Mew Mew, calling her Mew costume as "cute" and that being a Mew is like "being a superhero on TV". Despite this, she has little confidence in her own powers as Mew Mews at first, calling the Akanbe monsters "frightening" and preferring to run away instead of fight, making her not come off as a very reliable leader in the beginning. However, she gains confidence in her abilities and courage over time and her enthusiasm, motivation, and determination often help her to lead the other Mews in battle. Miyuki often gets overexcited over small things and ends up hurting herself in the process. In one instance, she got so excited when she learned that there were five Mews in total that she fell backward and hit her head. Another time, she was so amazed at all the fairy tales in the Magical Library that she tripped over a book, and fell flat on her face. She is shown to be bad at sports, prone to catching balls with her face and falling flat on the ground. A running gag in the series is how Miyuki always gets hit in the face by random objects. Thus far, she has been hit by Negai, a volleyball, a soccer ball, Kenji's storybook, and the "turning ti~ny" mallet. This clumsiness extends to her Mew form as well, when she failed to aim her attack at an Akanbe, and hence missed it totally. As she loves fairy tales, Miyuki's favorite pastime is reading storybooks. During her self-introduction in class, she explained that she loves reading fairy tales because the happy endings always leave a warm and happy feeling inside her heart, which she summarizes as a feeling of being "ultra happy!" Miyuki cherishes happiness in high regard and most important thing to her is to be happy and to smile and share that feeling with others. She hates seeing others being sad or crying and does her best to cheer them up when they do. In episode 2, despite being defeated by an Akanbe, she insisted on smiling, saying that she won't cry or "happiness will be gone". Due to her love of reading picture books, she seems to know most of her fairy tales well. The first time she faced up against Wolfrun, she hid behind a brick wall, naively telling him that à la The Three Little Pigs story, he would not be able to get her. However, her strategy failed when Wolfrun created an Akanbe out of the brick house. Relationships Hino Akane - Akane is the first one in school to whom Miyuki attaches herself, showering her with hugs and encouragement whenever Akane feels down. Miyuki admires Akane's skill in sports, and goes to support Akane at her school volleyball team audition. Miyuki values her as a true friend, which helped Akane to gain her Mew Pendant and become a Mew Mew Kise Yayoi - Miyuki describes Yayoi as a kind and gentle girl, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Mew Mews. Yayoi also shows genuine concern for Miyuki whenever she gets hurt. Out of the 5 Mews, Miyuki and Yayoi resemble each other the most in terms of personality. They often share the same opinions and get excited over similar things, for example coming up with a signature team pose and phrase. Midorikawa Nao - Miyuki admires Nao for her bravery and skill at sports, as well as her ability to look after so many siblings when her parents are not around. As such, Miyuki had a strong wish to get Nao to become a Mew, and was overjoyed when she transformed into Mew March, and joined the team. Aoki Reika - Miyuki respects Reika, and thinks of her as a responsible, clever, and gentle girl. She was thus extremely happy when Reika became a Mew, and proclaimed that she really likes Reika. Hoshizora Ikuyo - Ikuyo is Miyuki's kind mother. She loves her daughter very much and has shown to be concerned about her safety whenever she's injured. Miyuki also loves her mother to the point of being worried the necklace she made may not be a good gift for her on Mother's Day. Hoshizora Tae - Tae is Miyuki's grandmother. She told Miyuki many stories when she was shy and alone during her childhood and gave her a mirror to teach her how to smile. Miyuki cares for grandmother, even asking her to live with her parents in the city due to being worried about her health. Abilities Transformation Natural Physical Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Miyuki can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. Enhanced Jumping Ability: Miyuki can easily reach heights of roughly fifteen feet when she jumps up into the air. Fighting Style Mew Happy fights a lot like she does in Smile Pretty Cure! She fights with a Fleuret called the HappyLeuret, which she uses for normal slashing attacks and to perform an attack called "Ribbon Happy Shower" Etymology Hoshizora (星空?): 星 (hoshi?) means "star" and 空 (sora?) means "sky". The whole surname means "starry sky", alluding to Mew Happy's powers of the "holy light". Miyuki (みゆき?) Miyuki has many meanings and writing ways in kanji, but the one that relates to her Mew form is "happiness" (幸). In episode 19, it was revealed that her parents gave her this name in hopes that she will always find happiness no matter what. Her name means "the starry sky of happiness". Her English dub first name, Emily, is the feminine form of Emil and means "rival", "laborious" or "eager" her English dub last name, Holmes '''is a '''variant of Holme. International Trivia * Her Japanese voice actress voices Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon in Sailor Moon Crystal * Her English voice actress voices Tooru Honda from Fruits Basket Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Pink Mews Category:Smile Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:TheSailorMoonFan